


After the battle

by samej



Series: Kiss Kiss (Bang Bang) [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Renji le queda algo por decir. A Byakuya algo por hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the battle

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para [taigrin](http://taigrin.livejournal.com) en el [meme del amor](http://nimphetamina.livejournal.com/29250.html?thread=906818#t906818).

Cuando se quedan solos en la habitación del hospital, después de la (incómoda) interrupción de Ichigo, Renji se queda callado. Callado, y rojo, porque el imbécil del pelo naranja no sabe mantener la puta boca cerrada y ha hecho que vuelva su inseguridad, y lo que le iba a decir a su capitán le suena  _tan_  estúpido que no sabe cómo seguir.

Está levantado, justo al lado de la cama de Byakuya y éste le mira expectante para que termine lo que estaba diciendo. Renji abre la boca, suelta un sonido que podría o no ser el principio de una palabra y a Byakuya se le acaba la paciencia, porque después de que le haya pateado el culo un niñato que no sabe  _nada_ , no está para tonterías.

Así que se incorpora antes de que Renji se ponga todavía más nervioso y diga alguna estupidez y le coge del traje, atrayéndole hacía sí, aprovechando la expresión de sorpresa que ha puesto para besarle y hundirle la lengua. Besa suave, sinuoso, y si Renji no se estuviera ya agarrado de su nuca probablemente se caería hacia atrás. Pero eso significaría tener que separarse de su boca y es en lo último que puede pensar en ese momento, ahora que Byakuya ha cerrado los ojos y le lame suavemente los labios.

_Puede que me hayas mordido mucho, mucho más profundo de lo que imaginaba._


End file.
